


Bits and Pieces

by CherubsPseudocarp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor John Egbert/Dirk Strider, Multiple Perspectives, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, all the chapter titles come from songs, also it was written for my super cool girlfriend, author doesnt know how to use ao3, for now i guess, healthy janejake, i am a woman of simple needs, i dont know how tagging works, ignoring the epilogues <3, love you bb <3, no real plot, this is multi chapter i just dont know how to indicate that with only one chapter in??, this was written for me and me alone but you get to see it because you're cool, uhhh, who knows i might go crazy go stupid aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubsPseudocarp/pseuds/CherubsPseudocarp
Summary: a look into various points in jane and jake's life as they make their way through their newly acquired adulthood
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Jake English, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> this was written 90% for my girlfriend and 10% for me, but if you want solid janejake fluff, i got you.

The large ballroom was filled to the brim with laughter and warmth as the newly wed rose and kanaya shared their first dance. The song choice was basic and unimportant, what mattered was the two girls dancing, kanaya's homemade dress cutting a bright line through the room as rose gave her a spin, planting a kiss on her painted lips every time they were in range. After the first dance, and the second dance, and the third dance, the two moved onto cutting the cake, two layers of yellow cake with thick white buttercream frosting, made on a low budget time crunch by one jane crocker. One slice with a heavily sugared flower was placed delicately on a plate, before a grey hand mashed into the surface, picking up a handful of cake and managing to miss the mouth of her wife by two inches. Her wife, however elected to use a proper utensil, finding its way behind kanaya's teeth with not a speck of frosting out of place, that is until Rose planted a solid kiss onto her cheek, transferring her own frosting mess. 

The couple elected to skip speeches, intending to move on to general dancing, a memo which apparently did not find its way to the dj.  
"Alright, now before we move onto everyone dancing the night away I would like to invite you all-" Rose shot a glance at Kanaya, a silent conversation of horror, "to the time honored tradition of the father daughter dance," a sweet tune found its way played through the speakers, as no one made a move. Until Dirk slid himself across the room to the brides.  
"My cue, I suppose?" He held a hand out to Rose, who took it with a slight laugh.  
"I suppose it is.” he spun her once before catching her waist in a simple waltz hold, kanaya stood to the side laughing at dirks antics, before she herself was dragged onto the dance floor by her definitely not father, terezi pyrope wearing a fake mustache. As the first song faded out the rest of the party began to join in the dance, john pulled jane onto the floor with little protest for a simple slow dance, jake found his own ectobiological daughter and led her in a high energy jig, stocked full of spins, bows, and carefully timed step movements. Roxy managed to pry dave onto the dance floor, who despite all of his protest was an exceptional dancer, until he decided that dancing wasnt interesting enough, at which point roxy found jane and switched off with john, sending him towards the bar as she danced with the black haired girl. A cackling rose could be seen dancing with her brother as he swung her around behind him, catching her hand and throwing her into a dip while she laughed maniacally.  
It wasn't long until the tone of the music changed, somehow finding it's way to the 70s, the distinctive sound of ABBA washing it's way through the crowd as roxy slid jane off to terezi and chased Dirk away from Jake to receive her own dance from him. jane, starting to find herself worn out by the end of her dance with terezi, who insisted on fancy footwork and quick turns and tosses, eventually managed to find herself to a seat and plop herself down onto the white cushion, downing a cool flute of champagne with a laugh as she fanned her flushed face with a menu.  
"Janey, I do believe that's my seat you've co-opted" Jake, his stupid green suit reflecting the light of the room, found himself sitting in the chair next to hers, using a napkin to wipe his brow with a laugh. "I’ve just made my forehead greasy now haven't i"  
Jane laughed lightly, her eyes crinkling up from the corners "no, you're safe on this one"  
“Well, that's a relief” he flashed an award winning grin at Jane, earning an eye roll and a honk of laughter.  
“Yes, jake, your public image is safe from the horror of a greased forehead, for now.” she shook her head lightly, that crocker grin flushing her cheeks a shade and a half. “But i'm sure even the greasiest of foreheads couldnt distract from that god awful suit” an offended gasp emanated from somewhere within jake’s open maw.  
“Crocker” his tone emulated a mother, absolutely scandalized her son would bring masterbation up at christmas dinner, “i simply can not believe you would say such a thing! Really, the cruelty! The humanity!” jane held a hand to her mouth, the best she could do to force down the fit of laughter threatening to bubble out.  
And it wasn't as if jane’s outfit was much better, in concept a dark silver blue dress wasnt bad, but the cut and fabric of the dress looked like something a middle schooler might wear to a dance when they were certain that they were much cooler than they actually were, complete with a turtleneck collar and a thick black leather belt. But of course jake was too busy being dramatic to point any of this out, only managing to stop his dramatic monologue when jane was dragged off by Dirk, leading him to interrupt himself with a sharp “Hey!” as he chased after the two.

Jane shrieked with delight as she was pulled to the center of the dance floor, spun once in a way that made the cut of her dress look not so bad, and pulled close to dirks body in a dance that was taken straight from a 50s drive in movie. One dip, two spins and a quick step later and jane was sent gently spinning into jake’s arms, being caught clumsily as jake attempted to process the situation he found himself in, while jane laughed and pulled him into a dance, the two of them spinning softly, as they took the time to examine the events surrounding them, including karkat getting tricked into a dance with rose, terezi bullying the dj about his apparent music choices, and dave slinking around the edges of the dance, taking guerilla photography of various moments about the room. It wasn't long before jake finally caught up to his actions, and realizing what he was doing, began to pull jane into a dance with considerably more spins, dips and turns, after spinning her five or six times in a row he finally took a moment of rest where he managed to support most of jane’s body weight while she giggled, waiting for the world to stop spinning. 

As the world began to still jane took the time to bask in the gentle sounds of music filling the air, until she realized exactly what was playing, “are we seriously listening to i want it that way, right now?”  
“What?” jake glared at the speaker, “no, this isn’t-oh my god. This is a cover of i want it that way”  
“Who the hell has a 70s style cover of a backstreet boys song on a playlist?”  
“Someone with immaculate taste?”  
“Jake english i swear to god if you put seventies backstreet boys on at the first wedding any of us-”  
“I promise you i did not,” jane laughed at jake, despite her best efforts to shoot an icy glare his way .  
“Alright, i’ll believe you this once,” jake gave her an incredulous look before giving her a spin.  
“Thank you for the courtesy,” jane threw her head back with a cackling laugh, the top of her scalp nearly touching the ground as Jake dropped her into a dip, the backstreet boys cover fading as the soft vocals of Florence Welch started to wash in.  
Eventually jane was pulled away by dave, and jake found his way into a dance with kanaya. As the night went on the party continued to drink and chat, sharing embarrassing stories about the brides and their other friends, before they finally made their way out of the doors, swapping goodbyes before heading off to their various hotel rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is mostly planned but not written, so i dont know how long it'll be between updates? im not really on a schedule here but if you're here im assuming you read this, so hi, thank you, i hope you are vibing with me on this fine day. enjoying the wedding, having fun with the fluff. there wasnt a lot of janejake in this chapter but there will be in later ones i guess? enjoy bb, eat well and stay hydrated


End file.
